projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Prowler64/Final say on the Jared situation
Oh boy. It's been several months since Jared's YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO video came out. I wanted to give some time to give everyone a chance to say what needed to be said. First of all: Geez Jared. Low move man. Jared admitted that he was accepting nudes from fans. Considering how young his fanbase is, this is a horrible lack of insight, and something that should not be even considered by someone who has had an online persona for 5 years let alone Jared's 10. He's incompetent for his behaviour at best, and moronic at worst. There are people who are even claiming now that Jared never did anything wrong, to which I say; this whole situation is why you should not create a secret nudes blog in the first place, and that Jared should now be used as an example on why you should not trust the fans with potentially-dangerous-to-your-career situations. Thankfully, he dismissed the worst of his accusations. With that, I feel that we can forgive Jared, but - and most importantly - not forget. If he screws up this badly again, he should be terminated from an online presence permanently. Holly and Heidi should both be considered in the same situation, as they both admitted to be in the nude blog thing at certain times, lying about it being a 'body image support group'. Body image support groups do not exchange or receive nudes. That's not a thing. Not even among adults. On that topic, a lot of defenders claimed that Jared's nude blog was between adults only, and adult fans can do whatever they want between each other, and what about when a fan becomes their significant other? The first point can be easily explained by having underage people accidentally getting involved. There is no easy way to snuff them out when your fanbase is young. And asking 'You're over 18 right?' is not a reason. Everyone on the internet has checked the 'I'm over 18' box on websites before - give me a break. Honestly, how long does it take to understand that you can't believe everything you read on the internet. Hint: it does not take 10 years of being an online persona! As for the relationship point: everyone needs to get a date somehow, and as long as it is between two people who are genuinly interested in each other, there is nothing wrong with that. Everyone needs to be able to find love, and online dating exists. There is nothing wrong with falling in love. The online nudes blog was not about love. Furthermore, it is disappointing that he chose his nude blog over Dice, Camera, Action - his D&D game with Wizards of the Coast. Jared would have known that having a nudes blog like he did would certainly terminate him from being seen at a company like WotC if it were to ever come out. Which is exactly what happened. As a big fan of the show, I am very disappointed at Jared's choice to allow himself to be removed from the show. Wizards of the Coast made a business decision to remove Jared and Holly, and cancel Dice, Camera, Action. Jared didn't give them much of a choice. They are a toy company, and cannot tolerate their associates participating in potentially illegal activity that could potentially involve children. Meanwhile, the NormalBoots situation isn't good either. NormalBoots has failed to come out to support Jared's statements in August. NormalBoots' current stance is that they terminated Jared's affiliation with the group - and are in direct opposition with Jared's statements. Until NormalBoots makes a formal statement, it should still be stated everywhere that Jared was in fact terminated. In good news, it is good to finally see the Final Fantasy V video released, as well as D&December. Hopefully, Jared will continue putting his career first from here on out. At the end of it all, Jared made his decisions, and is solely responsible for his results. Hopefully this will be the last I have to say on this topic. If I think of anything else, I can amend this blog. I would rather not have it discussed further. As the admin on the wiki, I feel like I do need to make some statement - the tldr being 'forgive, but not forget'. [[User:Prowler64|'Prowler64']]'' Talk Page'' 06:50, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts